The Fog
by literally.nameless
Summary: Isabella likes Phineas. He doesnt know it. Phineas likes Isabella. But she doesnt know it. Ferb knows everything and is fed up of them acting like total idiots. So what is Ferb upto? Slight Ferb-Gretchen!
1. chapter 1

**Hey there readers...I know what you might be thinking now... _another multichaptered fic??_ well let me tell you I'll be continuing with my other stories after this month or the next. And this one is going to be a 3 shot. Probably. Not too long.** **And I hope you will all like it. Leave a review to let me know what you think. Here goes nothing..**.

I **do not own Phineas and Ferb. I wish.**

THE FOG

chapter 1

He couldn't see her, hidden away from him by the rushing people in the mall. But he could feel her presence, somewhere nearby. The fact that he felt like Isabella was somewhere close by just by the smell of strawberry and vanilla, a mix that made him intoxicated…made him shudder. A chill went through his spine, it wasn't a chilly morning but Phineas couldn't help but feel goosebumps at the fact that he knew so much about Isabella…which included even her fragrance. He shook his head and looked left and right. From his right side, Ferb was giving him an odd look. Phineas was ready to bet 50 dollars that Ferb knew what was going on in his head. Ferb always knew what was going on. He was a man of action. But he was also a man of the mind. Phineas sighed. Just as they finished picking up the stuff they bought, Phineas looked at Ferb "do you have the blueprints for the.."

"hey Phineas, watchya doin'?" Phineas almost dropped his carry bag. He was right. Isabella had been somewhere near them. Phineas smiled himself as he felt relieved that he was not as paranoid as he believed himself to be….and not hopelessly in love with one Miss Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Phineas shuddered again.

"Oh hey Isabella….we were just picking up stuff mom wanted us to. She wasn't feeling well today morning so we thought we'd help her a bit"

"oh is Mrs Flynn Fletcher alright??" Isabella raised a worried brow. Ferb rolled his eyes. It was total bullshit…this drama…this act that both of these loons kept playing. Everybody knew Isabella was in love with Phineas. He was oblivious to it. All of it. To even the fact that he might have feelings for the black haired blue eyed girl. But now that Phineas somehow managed to be open with his own thoughts and realize that he liked her too….why couldn't he just accept the fact that she liked him?? Was he not believing it ?? Or did he not STILL know…?

Ferb's eyes widened. Phineas was an idiot. And a big one at that. As he engaged himself in a mental conversation in his head, Ferb somehow managed to tune out the topic of conversation of the other two. As Phineas started the car, still talking to Isabella about something that Ferb again tuned out, he looked at the mirror in the car. Isabella sat in the backseat, looking happier than one would be while talking daily things like the weather and Firesidegirl patches. On the other hand, Phineas kept glancing at her often.

Ferb couldn't believe it. They spent so many years having fun during the summers and doing homework together during the years. All those times when Isabella tried to hint him that she was obviously interested in him and all those times he thought Isabella thinks he was her best friend. All those times Ferb had rolled his eyes at the mere stupidity that was going on.

Ferb still remembered the first signs that Phineas showed of acknowledging the fact that Isabella was more than just a friend. He was mortified at that thought at first. He didn't want to believe it. To top it all of, he was worried Isabella might see it as some form of betrayal. Oh the irony of it! Ferb almost snorted at the memory of that first day.

 **PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPF**

Phineas looked at their old album. It had pictures of all of them. Candace was having another bad hair day and it looked like a large pumpkin was growing on her head. Phineas looked like a ball of energy, with a bass guitar, trying to imitate the The Love Handel…Ferb looked like a meditating monk, with a screwdriver in his hand and a hammer in his other. Buford was dressed like a goldfish or rather a clownfish, it looked like a fish with teeth. Baljeet took the suit of an astronaut and there was Isabella. She was dressed in pink as usual, she was sitting on a unicorn-that Phineas and Ferb had made out of wax just for the purpose of this photograph- and wore a crown as if she was some kind of Fairytale princess. It was their Fancy-dress-mindset day of the summer, when they all dressed up in various costumes for a fundraiser for the Blind, so that Isabella would get her Helping The Blind patch. Ferb recalled, how their costumes disappeared and transformed into white lab coats all of a sudden. He remembered hearing something along the lines of curse you…. Platypus from a faraway distance in the sky.

"oh Mahn, Ferb look at this…Isabella's looking like a real princess isn't she?" as usual Ferb did not reply.

"I mean…look at how she is so gracefully…" Phineas at once stopped mid sentence and blushed. "Ferb…?" he called out, it was more of a whisper. He looked at his brother. Phineas looked positively scandalized. "I think I…Isabella…I think…" he trailed off apparently without words and without the nerve to form the sentences that his head told him was his feelings.

The second time was when Phineas noticed Isabella doing her chemistry assignment with their classmate Stan. Stan was a good friend of hers, even though a lot flirtatious. But Phineas felt annoyed at the mere thought of her doinh her assignment with him. Since then the instances occurred more and more frequently until finally one day, Phineas mouthed the words Ferb thought he might have to pulverize him into admitting. "I think I like her Ferb. Positive!!"

"Finally" said Ferb, much to the confusion of Phineas.

 **PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPF**

Ferb shook away the memories. He had to do something. About this. About Phineas. About his obliviousness. Ferb smirked. He was a man of action. He was a man of the mind. And he knew what to do.

 **PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPF**

 **So what do you think?? Do let me know... Reviews are my motivation. I promise to post the next chapter soon. Till then...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Read and review…and thank you so much for responding and alerting. I am so glad.** **About the chapter: There is a lot going on….Ferb and Gretchen ??**

 **@RoxieDivine** : glad that you liked the first chapter

 **@Phinabellaguy123** : Thank you…I hope this one meets the standards.

 **@guest** : you encouraged me to put away my works and write this one soon. So cheers!

Chapter 2

Ferb looked outside the window. There in the backyard, Phineas stood talking to Isabella. Both of them were flirting for sure, Isabella's giggles could be heard above. They had come home from the mall and Ferb decided it was time to put his plan into action. He opened his drawer which held all their blueprints. Shuffling through the different sheets he took out one that he felt the most suited. In an instant, he took out his phone and texted

ActionmanFerb: Hey, Baljeet. Need to knock some sense into Phin and Isa. Get over here?

Baljeet12: I'll be right there. I'll notice the girls too.

ActionmanFerb: That'll be great. The drama has been going on for too long now.

Baljeet12: XD XD

Soon enough, Phineas and Isabella were interrupted by the Fireside girls coming into their backyard.

"Hi Chief, hi Phineas…" said Gretchen. Phineas looked a bit disappointed that they were interrupted. But he greeted the girls.

"Where's Ferb?" asked Holly.

Ferb raised his hands as he came down to the yard. Holly giggled. Ferb was, as ever the man of action. And action they were all about to have.

Ginger and Baljeet walked over to Ferb while Phineas kept a conversation going with Isabella and the other girls. Buford was visiting Brigitte in France and Irvin was nowhere to be seen. Good. Phineas thought. His unhealthy obsession was making him ask questions like do you happen to like a certain beautiful raven haired girl and what nots.

"Ferb, I've got this wonderful idea…"started Baljeet.

"Ferb!!! I know what we're gonna do today!" exclaimed Phineas. Ferb blinked. Ginger and Baljeet blinked. They were setting up plans for the day, and Phineas already knew what they were gonna do?? That wouldn't work. They should somehow make him not do whatever he was planning.

"See..Katie here was telling me that she needs her Find-a-treasure patch and what's great if not to create a treasure hunt??? You know we can all have some fun with it." Phineas looked happy with the plan. Isabella smiled.

"That'd be great. Holly here needs that patch too" she said.

Suddenly Ferb showed thumbs up to him. Baljeet looked at him "what do you mean?"

Ferb smiled. Ginger got the clue. They were redirecting their Plan. Baljeet still looked confused so Ginger nudged him on his ribs and asked him to follow her. This was going to work. She knew it.

All of a sudden the backyard was filled with sounds of tools and machines. There were drilling, cutting and some building. Holly was helping out Ferb. While she did not like the fact that he talked only a little, she appreciated his skills. Ferb was truly amazing in his own way.

Candace came out of her room and looked in horror at the giant stuff that were being built in their backyard.

"Not again!" she muttered and dialled her mom's number.

"Hello Candace, what's up?" Lynda enquired.

"Mom, mom, mom!!! Phineas and Ferb are building a…" but she was cut off by Lynda.

"Candace!!! I thought you stopped being immature!?"

"Mom…no its really!!" she trailed off then added "never mind…I'm gonna stop them myself" and she cut the phone call.

"Have fun!" Mrs Flynn Fletcher said to the phone which was cut off a few seconds ago. She resumed her position in the spa.

"Candace again?" asked Mrs Garcia-Shapiro from the other table in a similar position with cool cucumbers over her eyes.

"Yeah…says the boys are building stuff again!" Lynda chuckled, causing her cucumber slice to fall off.

"Boys!" said Mrs Garcia-Shapiro, then added "I wonder when they'll stop being so ridiculous…Isabella and.."

"Phineas! Yeah I know…" continued Lynda. Both the women sighed.

In about two hours, everything was set. Isabella looked up to see a huge door. Everybody looked wide eyed at it.

PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPF

Agent P turned so that he was facing the sun. With the sunscreen on his body and the sunglasses on…it was refreshing. He could get used to this. He liked Doofenshmirtz on vacations. No evil plans, no old story scenarios, no Inators…. Just as he found it wonderful, his watch beeped. Perry made an irritated sound and pressed the button. Major Monogram looked at him.

"I am sorry about this agent P,but Doofenshmirtz is up to something"

Perry gave out an expression that said isn't he on vacation?. Monogram sighed.

"Yes, but there has been suspicious activity going on for the past few hours…you better check it out" he coughed.

Perry pressed the button again and relaxed.

At the headquarters, Major Monogram looked worried.

"Carl, do you think he will let this go and not check on Doofenshmirtz?" Major Monogram looked really worried.

"Its agent P sir, he is the best" said Carl.

At the beach side, Perry was already packing his things and setting out for the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building.

PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPF

"Ladies and Gentlemen,boys and girls….I present you…" Phineas exclaimed. His sounded boomed over, that most of the tristate area heard him. "the biggest, craziest treasure hunt….EVE……R!!!!!" Then after a pause added "Hey, where's Perry?"

Katie, Milly, Holly and Gretchen played a background music as others clapped. A few other kids had also joined them, sitting on the chairs arranged for the viewers.

In front were many TV screens which would show live of the participants going forward with the game. Candace stood a few paces away,hidden by the wall,clicking pictures on her phone. She felt ridiculous doing this. After all she thought it was all over when her brothers grew up and became teenagers, with all those home works and chemistry projects that were piled up on their desks…not that she thought Phineas and Ferb lagged in their school works. She knew they excelled at it. She remembered the day her brothers built anti gravity sneakers for their school project on Gravitational force and its Effects. Thinking about it alone gave her a head ache. And apparently, Candace thought, growing up was not an option for Phineas and Ferb.

She clicked away more pictures, standing on her tiptoes and stumbling onto sawdust that were yet to be cleaned from the backyard.

Phineas opened the giant door to reveal another five doors. Ferb sat outside, in control of the gadgets , along with Gretchen who seemed more than happy to sit by his side, in control of the TV screens. Ferb wasn't oblivious. Not like Phineas. He knew Gretchen had a crush on him. But for now, Phineas and Isabella were the emergency case. Other things could wait. He looked at her on his left, with a concentrating face and beautiful eyes. Her brows furrowed as she checked for some wire and plug to enhance the sound system. Okay,maybe he was wrong. Gretchen was distracting. A lot. Her short auburn hair,glasses that she kept wiping every two minutes…and her…

Damn!

"Stupid hormones!" Ferb cursed under his breath. He hated being a teenager. Childhood days of summer were much less complicated. Ferb shook his head.

When the sound system was ready, Gretchen called out "Ready!?"

Phineas stood in front of door 1, Isabella in front of door 2, Katie beside door 3, Holly near door 4 and Baljeet in front of door 5. Adyson stood with a whistle whereas Ginger and Milly were somewhere inside this doors holding some kind of clues.

Ferb showed thumbs up again. Adyson blew the whistle and in went the five people. The giant door closed and the TV screens showed them all running though a narrow tunnel.

Camera 1 had Phineas on. He ran forward,ducking and jumping over obstacles and reached a pool of water in the middle of which was a cardboard sheet on top of a huge floating rubber duck.

Camera 2 showed Isabella at a similar position but she was already calculating her moves to jump over the water to the other side while snatching the piece of paper. Getting drenched, felt like a bad option. Nobody knew what was coming next. Ferb had the master plan.

Katie on camera 3, had already jumped and grabbed the paper, but she slipped and fell into the water which was a little cold. Gretchen laughed at Katie as she saw her expression through the TV screen. Ferb just smiled. That was an infectious laugh.

Holly had carefully taken the paper and read out ' **Go right and chill out or just left and miss out …'** whereas Baljeet was sticking his hand into the pool and creating ripples such that the rubber duck moved to one of the ends. Jumping, according to him was a bad idea. Finally he took the paper too.

Isabella was already moving to her left side where a passage way showed another door. Her right side passage way stood forgotten. Phineas took a moment with the clue.

"So…if I go left…does that mean it's the right path? Or…right? right and chill out? Man,what did he mean by right? Right direction or right path?" Phineas was talking to himself.

He looked at the pool behind him then at the clue, then again at the pool.

"Ferb you are a genius!!" he exclaimed and he eventually chose the left path.

Holly read the clue once just like Katie and they both ran to their right. As they opened the door, a chilling air blew from all directions. Holly stopped. Katie on the other hand was unable to move. She had fallen in the water.

"Damn it! It meant miss out this blizzard and chill out IN this blizzard!!" she muttered. Holly somehow managed to unfreeze her body muscles and tried to walk. Apparently the air stopped blowing for every thirty seconds alternatively.

Baljeet was again through the left path,which held no obstacles and was near the next clue. It was a giant Sudoku. He smiled. This was his kind of thing.

Phineas started solving the Sudoku and was almost halfway to the end when Katie finally managed to move from her place. The cold was too much. Isabella was moving forward again.

"Chief is so good at this!" said Gretchen. Ferb nodded. He was trying really hard to concentrate on the game and not on the girl beside him.

After three more clues…Isabella reached Ginger, who was dressed like a wizard.

"Answer me with the right answer and you may get your next clue."

Just then Phineas reached them. He looked at Isabella.

"I hope you did well till now?" he said. Isabella smirked.

"Ofcourse…I am troop leader, Fireside girls…"she started.

"46321" they both added together and Ginger laughed,despite trying to look so serious. As she handed them two sheets with the question and asked them to write down, both nodded. Katie and Baljeet reached as they were writing.

"Wow…you are all here!" said Baljeet.

As Katie took her sheet of paper, a door behind Ginger flashed the name Isabella on it and Isabella ran inside it.

"Looks like Isabella gave the right answer." Said Ginger. Soon Phineas saw his name on the door. Holly ran up to them when Baljeet was writing down his answer. Their writing sheets were connected to computers which showed their names on the door when the answer they wrote was right.

"What took you so long?" asked Katie as she began running to the door which was now showing her name.

Holly was panting. "The snow man chased me…" she said, which made Ginger giggle.

"Gee Ferb, Holly really is having a wonderful time…" said Gretchen, sarcasm icing her tone. Ferb smiled again. Holly being chased down by the snow man was indeed a funny sight.

Candace was capturing a video of the TV screen, an evil grin on her face.

B.U.S.T.E.D. You are busted…

Candace hummed the tune of a song that she once sang around. A lot.

By the time they were about to reach the end, Baljeet had a bad leg ache from being chased by a giant baby head. It didn't harm him, but he had to run away. He wondered how Ferb managed the space for all these. He was a genius. Holly was already sick of the snow man but other than that she did pretty well. Katie on the other hand, had bad luck since she fell into the pool. She was frozen head to toe as she passed through doors and doors of cold, snow and dry leaves. She hated that the leaves stuck on to her clothes, despite her trying to shove it all off. Isabella's hair got stuck in between a weird branch of a tree that looked straight out of a horror movie. It took her a while from getting out of its grasp. Phineas on the other hand, lost his way twice after he misinterpreted a clue and walked straight into a maze.

As Phineas, Isabella, Katie, Holly and Baljeet opened their last door…it was pitch back darkness inside. They had passed though traps and slides and much more. And here in the end was darkness.

"Horror house?" whispered Holly.

"Hello?" asked Baljeet.

Silence surrounded them. They were in separate rooms, all in darkness and each room had a door at its other end which opened to a common room in which held the treasure.

"What is that!??" asked Gretchen. She had her hand on Ferb's shoulder as she leaned in to look well into the screen. This part of the Hunt was entirely his plan. Nobody had a clue. Even Candace was hooked.

Then suddenly the darkness began to dissipate. Different things began taking shape in front of them. Each one of them saw different things.

All of a sudden, Isabella's eyes widened.

Katie let out a cry.

Holly fell back.

Baljeet began sweating.

Phineas stood frozen, of the sight in front of him.

PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPF

 **Well…that's it for now….what do you think??? Liked it? Leave a review! Any guesses to what was in that room??** **Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Really sorry for the LATE update. Thanks to a desperate reader, I decided to do this today. Here's chapter three. Read and review…and thank you so much for responding and alerting. I am so glad.**

 **About the chapter: What did they see? Find out. Do give me reviews of what you think.**

Chapter 3

The clock infront of him ticked. Baljeet gulped. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Infront of him was not darkness anymore. Phineas, Isabella, Ferb and all his classmates sat in their seats. He was in his classroom. On his desk was his math question paper. Nobody paid any attention to him. They were all writing. He looked at the clock, he was already an hour late. Baljeet ran to his seat and sat down. But however fast he did the problems...it never seemed to end and the clock was ticking. He watched as one by one, Phineas, Ferb and every other student got up and left the room. He was not done yet. Panic held him in his place, frozen and not able to do anything. He looked left and right. He was completely alone. In the moment of panic, Baljeet tensed, he couldn't move. This couldn't be happening. Not to him. Not maths test. He was good at it. He was great at it.

Darkness surrounded him. He couldnt see.

* * *

Gretchen had worry plastered over her face. She gripped Ferb's hand.

"Ferb, what's happening to them?" she asked him. Her hands were ice-cold. Ferb held her hand as if to reassure her that it was all just part of the game. But the little contact he had with her made him want to hold her more. He gulped. He really wished their old summer days were back, when they were kids-Just bloody kids without scary desires.

Gretched looked at their hands and then at Ferb.

"It's a simulation. It's not real." He told her matter of factly. But somehow Gretchen did not seem to hear him. She was looking at him. And a blush creeped throughout her her neck and onto her face.

Ferb gulped again.

Damn!

* * *

Isabella's eyes widened. In front of her stood Phineas. But he had no smile on him. The smile she had always loved. Instead he looked at her as if she was something annoying. His voice boomed in the deserted area. They were standing in the corridor of their school.

"Isabella..." he said. He sounded distant. He sounded...away.

"Phineas..?" Isabella asked, worried.

"Isabella...do you know how bother some you are? Huh? You don't, right? Well let me tell you that you are so damn annoying!" he gave her a look that made her want to cry. No! Phineas wouldnt say that to her. They were best friends.

"Phin...neas wha...t are you...you.. saying?" Isabella stuttered a bit, surprised and shocked. This couldnt be happening. She didnt know when the game ended. She didnt know when this happened. She didnt know why he was acting like this all of a sudden. Something was happening and she didnt even know why they were both standing in their school when they were at the backyard a few minutes ago.

* * *

Katie let out a cry. She was standing on an island. It was surrounded by thick trees and vines. From somwhere came a loud ROAR! She cried out again. For a moment, she felt darkness fill in. Katie looked up. Above and behind her was Giant Dinosaur! I gave out aother cry. Katie screamed again.

"No!" I thought you beasts got extinct!" and she began running again.

"Oh my god, Ferb! But isn't that dinosaur a vegetarian?" Gretchen asked Ferb.

Ferb nodded. He wondered why he had not realised how intelligent Gretchen was. Maybe that was why he liked her. Wait, what!?

Ferb closed his eyes again. Things were getting extremely dangerous. He wasn't even able to control his thoughts.

* * *

Isabella sat on the ground. This couldn't be happening. He started speaking again.

"Hey Phineas, watchya doing, watchya doing? Always tryin' to come in and ruin our day. Who do you think you are? You think I dont know that you like me?" He gave her an evil laugh. Tears spilled from her eyes and Isabella began shaking her head. "Ofcourse I knew, you were being so obvious. But who wants to be with you? You are..."

BANG!

Isabella jumped from her position and kicked Phineas straight on his face.

"Don't you dare trick me! My phineas will never say such a thing!" Isabella's face glowed. And with her proclamation, the Phineas that stood infront of her disappeared, the school corridor turned into a room and the room lit up to reveal a door at the end!

* * *

Phineas stood frozen, at the sight in front of him. Isabella was tied by ropes and was being lowered into a an artificial volcano of hot lava. He saw sweat rolling down her face from the heat from below. He couldn't move.

"Phineas! Help!" Her screams for him, brought up his attention. Phineas looked around. Everywhere else was darkness. All he could see was her and her alone. The thought of losing Isabella made him crumble inside. Phineas realised, he had been too late to tell her that he liked her, that he loved her. He didnt know what to do. One step he took forward and Isabella was lowered further down. He stood frozen, rooted to his spot.

"Isabella...I'm coming" he cried. But he didnt know what to do. The heat was making him sweat as well. Her cries echoed in his ears and he couldnt think and couldnt do anything. Phineas closed his life.

* * *

Holly fell back. A swarm of bees came after her. She struggled to get up and run.

All around her looked like she was in the middle of a forest. Green leaves filled around her. Dry leaves and twigs made up the ground. She could hear hissing sounds and a few other sounds. Birds chirping in various tones, the sound of the wind, the smell of grass and flowers from faraway. Holly stood up for a moment. She shook her head. This couldn't be. A drop of water fell on to her hands. It wasn't raining. The water was from her hair. Her hair was wet from the snow earlier. That reminded her that she was still in the game.

Holly smiled. She remembered that she already had acquired her Bee Keeping Patch and her Jungle Navigation Patch. She moved left and started running in order to escape. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

 _Doobie doobie dooba doobir doobie doobaaaa...Agent P!_

Perry jumped into the Doofenshmirtz hot air balloon and stood to strike. But Doofenshmirtz was not alarmed at his appearance.

"Oh hey, Perry the platypus, what are you doing here? I am on my vacation! See?" he waved his hands to show him a picnic basket at the corner of the hot air balloon. "Vanessa's meeting me later. I decided to have a good family time with her"

Perry raised his eyebrow as if to ask 'really?'

"Oh come on, Pery the platypus, believe me. See, I haven't trapped you still. See?" he waved his hands again. Perry looked around. On top of the basket was a small remote with a red ACTIVATE button on it. Perry narrowed his eyes and pointed to it.

Doofenshmirtz rubbed his hair and smiled. "Hey, thats not an inator!"

Perry moved a step closer to him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz took the remote in his hands.

"okay, okay...but thats just a remote..it's not an inator. It just vaporise things...you see"but Perrry had already kicked him and the remote fell off from his hands.

"Hey!" shouted Dr. Doof. Perry saluted him and jumped off from the hot air balloon to catch the remote.

* * *

Isabella found herself in a yard, on its far end was a red cross on the ground. She ran to it to grab her treasure. Once she reached the cross, her surroundings changed to that of the backyard. She had won. Peole cheered for her. She saw Katie and a few minutes later Holly appeared near them.

"What ahppened to you?" asked Holly looking at Katie's leaf covered hair.

"Oh, a dinosaur!" Katie smiled and fell to the ground tired. Isabella chuckled. "And you?"

"Bees...jungle...phew!" Holly too sat down next to her. "Isabella..?"

Isabella blushed when they both looked at her." That reminds me, where's Phineas?"

"And Baljeet?" added Katie. Thy both looked to the screens. Phineas sat on the ground, in darkness, dejected and depressed. Baljeet was standing. His face was blank. Sweat lined his brows and forehead. His lips were trembling.

* * *

 **So what happens to Phineas and Baljeet. Can Isabella convince him that it was all fake? How will she react when she gets to know his illusion? How will Phineas react when he sees Isabella. Find out in the next chapter. Probably the final one!**


End file.
